Capture of Two Kinds
by Solaris10
Summary: When Agura is captured and torchured on Vandal what will happen when The rest of the team tries to find her and two particular charachters are out for her heart? Rated T for saftey!
1. Cold and Blue

**Capture of Two Kinds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5! (Trust me if I did there would be some major changes!)**

Chapter 1

Agura's POV

Grimacing Agura took the pain without complaint. Then she took stock of her injuries. Black eye, bruises all over her arms and torso, a splitting headache with a concussion to match, blood oozing from multiple opened wounds and those were the least of her worries right now. Agura just stopped right there because she didn't have much hope left and this was just making her depressed.

"Just give me the information sub-species! I might even make this less painful for you." Kalus growled at her as he whipped Agura again creating another open wound and just another tear in her shock suit.

" I'll never tell you anything Kalus!" She spat the last word out at his feet. The anger and spite in her voice making Kalus take a step back in shock. Finally after one last whack he leaves growling a promise that he'll be back later. Finally left to her own thoughts Agura tries to keep hoping even though she is sure it's futile.

Vert's POV

I don't really know what to do without Agura here. It's almost as if the Vandals physically ripped a piece of me out. Things just aren't the same with her gone. Sage's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Stormshock opening in t-minus 5 minutes!" Vert knew that this could be it. They may be able to get Agura back in this battle! If only the Vandals come to this zone.

Tezz's POV

Ever since Agura was kidnapped by Kalus I haven't felt the same. After a few occurrences with Agura I had to reexamine my feelings for her. I found that I had a crush on her. I never made a move because I always thought that she and Vert would get together but since they haven't and Agura has not clearly displayed that she likes him or for that matter anyone I figure I may make my move. He figured he didn't have a chance right now, but if he could save Agura then he would definitely be in the running if not in the lead for her heart! His thoughts were broken by the alarm and Sage's voice through the speaker.

"Stormshock opening in t-minus 5 minutes!" I could hear the note of hope in her voice. The whole team seemed to think "This may be it!"

Riding through the stormshock we entered a zone that was thirty-one degrees but plant life was still alive and the wind according to Zoom was only a little chilly. Everything was a shade of blue as if it was cold.

"Wow." Was all Zoom could say. This was by far the weirdest yet the most beautiful battle zone yet.

"Zoom, are you ok out there?" I checked on him. I thought about his shock suit that I had just upgraded to keep the cold out and keep the kid cool in the hotter battle zones. Zoom nodded yes.

"The temp is not far below freezing Zoom. Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Sherman asked. Zoom nodded again.

"Enough with the chit chat guys! Zoom scout ahead for anything. Sherm, any Vandals or Zerk on the scopes?" Vert asked taking control of the situation hoping to get both the key and Agura.


	2. Got to Vandal So Now What?

**Capture of Two Kinds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5! (So so sad too!)**

Chapter 2

Vert's POV

Zoom's voice came in over the comm unit "Vert! I've spotted incoming Vandals! They're on the far side of the zone! What should we do?"

"Get the key then get to their portal! We need to get Agura!" Vert gave the order.

"Only if she's on Vandal! If she's not then there's nothing we can do for her because we don't know where she is!" Sherman stated.

_Flashback back to Sark world_

Vert shouted into his comm unit "Does anyone see her?"

"No! But can someone please fend off all these Sark and can we go home! Please!" Standford yelled!

"I'm on it Stan! And Vert, there is no Sign of Agura! Not even her vehicle. I can't find any trace that she was here either. Sorry vert." Zooms voice came through as well as the sound of sark being cut to bits.

_End of Flashback_

Tezz's POV

"Yeah, yeah I know." Vert's voice came through the comm. Tezz felt for the guy, he really did but he just couldn't b ring himself to see him as anything else but competition.

"Vert! If one of us can break through we have a decent chance!" I yelled through the comm. Firing I hit Krokomodo and flipped him up and over. The others were having similar successes with their chosen targets. Soon they would be able to get to the portal!

"Vandals retreat!" Kalus yelled. All the vandals previously engaged fled toward s their leader.

"Guys they're headed towards the portal! Follow them!" We all raced towards the portal hoping we'd get there in time. As the portal closed Vert, Spinner and Sherman, Zoom, Stanford and I made it through the rapidly closing portal. Zoom just barely made it but the rest of us were there.

Vert gave the orders "Alright guys" he paused here in his speech "move out! We're here to get Agura home and we won't take no for an answer! Spread out. Zoom, do your thing. Sherman scan the area and look for any anomalies. Stanford echo map the area looking for anything suspicious, but keep it on the down low. Tezz you and I will investigate anything they find. Move out!" And of course he would stick himself with me. Probably trying to keep an eye on me so I can't sabotage his relationship with Agura.

Agura's POV

I'm really not sure how much longer I'll last but I've got one last attempt. At least they can access where my signal last was then. Waiting to use this as my last hope but I guess this is it. This is my last hope. So I used my makeshift knife to cut the bonds. When I had done that I turned on my watch and stood up. Waiting for the door to open time seemed to slow down.

Finally the door opened and I threw my knife at the nearest vandal. I scored a direct hit But I wasn't out of the woods yet. More vandals came into the area I had to take them down one by one. Everything turned into a mechanic motion as I ran. Run, slide, take Vandal to ground. Jump up, see movement in peripheral vision both left and right so duck again and let them take each other out. Look and there's only one Vandal left so run and duck his punch, come from underneath and punch him in the jaw. Now all I have to do is get out the door. It's easier said than done though.

I hear voices outside the door. One I identify as Kalus the other as Hatch.

"Hatch, subdue the subspecies!"

"Yes, Captain Kalus." If I was going to make my move it had to be now. But before I could green gas started filtering into my cell. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Was pretty much all that was going through my head. How am I going to get out of this one! I had to calm myself down so I could think logically. So I closed my eyes to think. "That's it!" If I could just run fast enough then I could get by the door, that's if I didn't pass out first. So I ran towards the door through the green smoky stuff Hatch had cooked up.


	3. To be Found

**Capture of Two Kinds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5! (Wish I did. Probably a good thing I don't though!)**

Chapter 3

Agura's POV

I ran s fast as I could and made it out the door. Now all that's left to do is to fend off Kalus and Hatch. I took my fighting stance. Kalus just smiled at me and got his staff to the ready though I could tell he wasn't going to fight me for real. I couldn't understand why he was smiling at me.

"It's taking affect Captain Kalus" Hatch's slightly garbled words reached my ears.

I got ready to fight but Kalus just stood there smirking at me. My eyes were getting bleary and I was starting to have trouble focusing. Holding my hand up to my head I looked around and everything was shifting around me like I was on a ship or something. Finally I collapsed and could only watch as Kalus moved towards me smirking before my vision went dark.

Vert's POV

"Zoom, come in! Please report in." I said into my comm link. Zoom's voice came through a second later.

"Vert, I have the Vandal camp. Sending you their coordinates now. There is no sign that they are holding her there now but I did see….Vert? You still there?"

"Yes, Zoom! Now what's up?" I tried to restrain myself from yelling at the kid.

"Vert you are never going to believe this! They've got Agura!" Zoom sounded overly excited.

"Like we didn't already know that, thank you Captain Obvious!" Spinner's voice sounded over the comm.

"No, Spinner as in she's currently in the camp with them!" Everyone got excited at this. Low murmuring filled the cars as my teammates chattered to each other about what was happening.

"Ok Zoom what's going on? Do you see any other way in besides the front door?" I asked the scout trying to keep calm while my heart raced and my brain wanted to act right there and then to barge through the front door to grab her and go back home. Suddenly I heard a loud squeal from my left. I looked over and Stanford was battling a huge mosquito suddenly it flew away. So Spinner, Sherman and I rushed over to him and put our hands over his mouth as he yelled "I hate this planet!"

"Hey guys anyone home?" Zoom's voice came through to us.

"Yeah we're here. Now what's up?" I asked still curious.

"I'm coming back to your location now. I'll fill you in when I get there." The way he said it made me think that something was wrong so I got to worrying about what could have possibly gone astray. When Zoom got back I noticed he looked pale and he was shaking but I figured I'd give him a chance to explain before I interrogated him.

"They've got her chained to a pole in the middle of a huge open space and she looks like she's bleeding heavily but I'm fairly certain she's alive. On the other hand she looked like they'd knocked her out or something because she wasn't trying to get free at all she just kinda sat there." Zoom explained.

I didn't know what to expect when trying to rescue Agura but I had figured that she would be coming with us of her own free will not with us dragging her. Then Sherman spoke up.

"Vert, I hate to be the one to tell you this but what if Agura is already dead?" That shook Vert to his core but it didn't show on the outside except for a slight freeze but he was moving after a second so it was hardly perceptible.

"What if it's a trap laid for us? I mean they have to know we'll try to get her back." Spinner added to what his brother said in a timid voice. Vert tried to calm himself by telling his consciousness that being impulsive and falling into a trap won't help Agura, "if she's still alive." He thought. It was then Vert heard a big sigh.

"Can we get this bloody thing over with? I only have five hours till my newly replenished hair gel loses its hold." Stanford said in an impatient voice.

"Is this really the time for your meaningless chatter? If you would please keep quiet so I can concentrate. Not to mention your noise is so loud I have a hard time believing the Vandals haven't already found us." Tezz grumbled the last part. Everyone looked at him. They had forgotten he was there and were surprised he spoke.

"Aw Tezz, you really do care about us." Spinner sighed opening his arms like he was about to accept a hug.

"No." Tezz's answer was short. "I am here to find the huntress and rescue her. I am not here for any of your sake." If I didn't know better, which I do, I might have thought that Tezz was being more intense than usual about our missing teammate.

Tezz's POV

I had to keep up the charade for Vert otherwise he'd be asking me about it later. That's one thing I didn't need seeing as my mind had been focused on Agura lately. He looked at his monitor and typed in a command. Then he had her position but it vanished as quickly as it disappeared. Tezz looked at the screen bewildered. Then typed in another command to get her last known coordinates and said "Vert I have her last known coordinates. I am uploading them now."tezz was ready to move when Vert gave the command.

"Battle Force 5 move out!" They launched themselves into their vehicles and drove into the Vandal forest with determined looks on all of their faces Tezz noticed. "I just hope it's not too late." Tezz thought to himself.

"Don't worry Agura! I will save you no matter what! I promise!" Tezz thought.


	4. Am I Battling For My Life?

**Capture of Two Kinds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5! (*sigh*)**

Chapter 4

Tezz's POV

Vert lead the charge through the forest while I hung off his right while Sherman and Spinner hung off his left and so Zoom and Stanford stayed in the back. We cut through the forest and got to the Vandal's stronghold and Vert stopped.

"We need a plan so that nothing can go wrong." Vert said.

"What about rescuing Agura and getting out of here ASAP?" Stanford suggested.

"No. You may not understand the risks but if we go in without a plan we may not get Agura out." I said thinking about what to do. Fortunately for me Vert already had an idea.

"Zoom, can you give us the layout again? We can plan around that and where Agura is in there." Vert said to Zoom before I could say another word. Zoom told us everything he saw in the layout and it was enough for me to formulate a plan.

"Vert, I know how to storm the fortress and rescue Agura." I said. They all looked at me like I had two heads or something.

"I'm listening Tezz." Vert said. So I outlined my basic plan for them and told them each their part to play. I also stressed how important it was to be precise and follow the plan exactly. As well as adding what could and most likely would happen if they didn't.

"Is everyone positioned?" I asked through the comm. The unanimous response was yes. "Then let's go." Stanford drove up to the door and blasted it open. Zoom raced in and Stanford followed him in. Seconds later a Vandal horde drove out leaving only about half the Vandals still there. I gave the signal and we stormed in through the still open gate. The Cortez brothers kept the Vandals busy while Vert and I went to free Agura and get her ATV. As we headed to the position Zoom had indicated we heard the lash of a whip. Vert put his finger to his lips and we crept around the corner silently and got out of our vehicles.

What we saw amazed even me. It seemed and impossible what was happening and the sight pulled at my heart strings and made me want to cry out.

Agura's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself chained to a pole with Vandals surrounding me and Kalus at the very front. As I looked around the Vandals started to cheer and yell. Those cheers turned into a chant that went something like this.

"Kalus! Kalus! Kalus!" was what the crowd cheered. Kalus just smirked at me.

"Unchain the subspecies." Kalus commanded. Three Vandals rushed forward to carry out his command. I felt and heard the chains run to the ground in many clanks and thumps. I knew it meant freedom but I resisted the urge to run because if I did I wouldn't get very far and it would mean more punishment for me. So I bided my time. Waiting for the right time to strike at Kalus and make a run for it.

I thought I heard something overhead so I looked up but it had already passed. Besides I was probably hearing things. "Definitely not a good sign." I thought to myself. I heard Kalus clear his throat and start to speak so I looked up.

"As one hunter to another I wouldn't want to end my days just sitting around so I've decided to give you a sporting chance subspecies. Make sure the fight is good." He whispered to me. Then he addressed the rest of the tribes "We have caught their hunter! If she is able to evade ourblows long enough we will induct her into the tribe. If not we will either kill her or take her as a slave!" Kalus yelled to the loudly cheering crowd. Kalus then threw a staff at me and I was just able to pull my hands up to catch it. I looked at it for a second then took my stance. Still a bit dizzy from whatever Hatch did to me I stumbled but managed to catch myself and took my stance once again. Then Kalus attacked me.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Kalus yelled as he charged his staff held high. I knew I had to plan if I was to pull this off. I was too weak to dodge him for long. But then I noticed something that made my heart skip a beat. Kalus hit me in that fleeting moment because I let my guard down. "Back to reality Agura" I told myself. It was just an illusion. They couldn't be here. I had been on the ground and the Vandals weren't expecting me to get back up. Their cheers got louder and rougher as I got up from the ground. I took my stance again and Kalus looked at me with mild surprise.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kalus?" I asked him grimacing at the new wave of pain.

"The question subspecies is are you sure you want to do this. After this show of bravery and resiliency I may grant you Vandal status if you just give up now and agree to work with us rather than against us." Kalus said guarded but almost inviting, beckoning me with one hand.

"So Kalus, how long did you work on that pretty little speech of yours? Don't tell me you wrote that whole thing just for me?" Kalus glared at me and I smiled doing my best to look flattered despite how I knew I looked. Apparently I failed on a large scale. Kalus just looked at me like I had grown two heads or something.

"Glad to know your sense of humor is still intact subspecies!"Kalus yelled."But it won't help you for long!" With those words he lunged at me.

Vert's POV

Tezz and I looked around the corner and both of us gasped at the sight. Agura, battling Kalus with staffs, but she was on the ground and I could tell she was bleeding and she looked dizzy. That's when I heard her speak.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kalus?" Agura yelled at the man-cat. She looked hurt but the Vandal's cheers only seemed to get louder as she got up slowly. Kalus seemed to stare then said something I couldn't hear. She responded with obvious sarcasm and I saw her face change to look almost flattered or something. But as quickly as it came it was gone. Then Kalus yelled "Glad to know your sense of humor is still intact subspecies!" and charged at her with his staff held high ready to strike her. I wanted to rush forward but I knew at this point it would only make things worse. So Tezz and I rounded the corner back to our vehicles. We started to put our plan into action by scanning the door for weak points. After that I backed the Saber up and prepared to ram the wooden door on the mark that Tezz had set. So he fired up Splitwire and then he fired an electromagnetic pulse at the door to weaken it. Then I started the Saber and drove at the door at full speed all the while bringing out my blades.


	5. Alternate Endng 1 Fight and Flight

**Capture of Two Kinds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5! (It's too bad I don't really.)**

**Author's note: Please note that this is one of the alternate endings dedicated to Kgirl1!**

Alternate Ending 1 

Chapter 5

Vert's POV

I rammed through the door to the fort and saw Kalus standing over Agura with a whip in hand. I could tell they were in a fight, anyone could have, but what I saw next was impressive. The two fighters didn't see us and were caught up in trying to win and I was so surprised to see Agura fighting Kalus that I just let my engine idle. I watched as Agura leaned back and both feet flew towards Kalus before he had any time to move. Agura scored a direct hit to Kalus' stomach and sent him flying a good seven yards.

"Should we not be helping her Captain?" Tezz asked suddenly from beside me. He seemed to be rolling his eyes at my blunder.

"Umm yeah. Just get ready to put her in your passenger seat, Tezz." I said puling my hand through my hair while a light blush crept up to my cheeks. So I headed back to the Saber and got my sword and went to help Agura while Tezz gave him backup in Splitwire.

As I headed into the arena the pair of fighters didn't seem to notice me until Agura was circling Kalus and caught sight of me walking towards them. She shook her head and just kept circling ignoring me, myself and I.

"Why isn't she coming to me? She should be running towards me! I'm saving her!" I thought.

"Umm Captain, I believe she thinks that you are a hallucination." Tezz said into the comm link.

"Thanks Tezz." I said back. So now I had to think of a way to prove to Agura that I was real and not an image of her mind was creating. So I held up my sword gave a yell and charged at Kalus.

Agura's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Vert and Tezz standing by the door to the arena I almost screamed. But I realized that they weren't real so I got my mind back on Kalus. Then I started to circle him and saw Vert coming closer smiling at me with his sword in hand ready to take control and offer me sweet rest and peace. But I knew that I couldn't because he was just a hallucination. Then I heard Vert give a yell and the reason I heard was because all the vandals in the stadium were silent. As Vert charged at Kalus with his sword drawn and yelling the Vandal warlord turned much to my surprise and looked at Vert then started to fight him. I slumped to the ground because I was surprised that he was real. But if Kalus was fighting him then he had to be real right?

I let myself fall to the ground in sheer physical, mental and pained exhaustion. I watched as Vert struck at Kalus with a ferocity I hadn't seen before. Tezz must have rounded the corner of the stadium in the confusion Vert had created to get to me.

"Teammate you must come with me." Tezz said to me trying to pull me to my feet. But I was too weak and exhausted to move. Not to mention I was getting sleepy so I tried to move but I just couldn't seem to make it anywhere. So I shook my head at Tezz in despair.

"Teammate you must come with me. I am not a hallucination your mind has created, I am in fact very real." He encouraged me to reach out and touch his hand. I started to reach but pulled back in a moment of hesitation. I looked at Vert and then I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I could barely stand so he tried to support me but he wasn't very strong. So we took to traveling the outside of the arena walls at a hobble.

"Captain,(huff) I need some help(huff) lifting Agura please. (pant and huff)Captain?" Tezz said into the comm link while carrying me around to Splitwire.

Finally Vert beat Kalus and rushed over to help Tezz. I watched him come over and look at me then he reached for me. I didn't want him to be a figment of my imagination. I wanted him to be real. Honest to goodness real. I wanted him to be something tangible. He must have seen my hesitation because he smiled and reached out his hand palm up. He slowly walked towards me and stopped. He stood there with his hand out until finally I put my hand in his. Then he slung me up into his arms and carried me bridal style towards Splitwire.

"V-vert?" Was all I could stammer out. Vert smiled down at me and smiled.

"Yeah, Agura I have you now. You'll be safe with me and BF5." He said to me tenderly.

I reached up with one hand and was about to touch his face but once again pulled back and looked up at him for permission. He nodded with a tender smile. So I Put my hand on his chin and slowly moved my hand up to caress his cheek.

Tezz's POV

I seethed as he took Agura from my arms. Granted he was taking her to Splitwire so I would have quality time there with her but I still had to watch him flirt with her. I winced as Agura put her hand on his chin then ran it up to his cheek. I watched as he sighed in pleasure as she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled closer to him. She seemed to breathe in his scent. For me it was not soon enough that we got to Splitwire and he placed her in the passenger seat but he certainly took his time. He was still settling her in so I deided to move the process along some.

"Captain, I don't mean to interrupt but we should get moving before the Vandals realize what has happened." I said while putting a hand on his shoulder. It was obviously none too soon as an arrow came by and stuck in the dirt between us. That seemed to be enough incentive to get Vert moving. He shut the door and I swear he murmured something to her but I couldn't hear what. What infuriated me even more was the fact that he told me to drive carefully and not to bump Agura much.

So I ran to the other side of Splitwire and Closed the door. As soon as I had done that an arrow sliced through the space my body had occupied not seconds earlier. The thought of being dead before having the chance to win my true loves heart scared me to death and back. "How could she not see I am the best choice for her?" My thoughts were interrupted as another arrow landed on my windshield.

"Time to get moving Tezz!" Vert shouted through the comm..

"I am on it Captain." I said calmly back. I looked at my passenger and smiled. Agura was awake but she wasn't turned towards me. But I knew Vert was right so as some say I put my car in reverse and spun around while at the same time "Putting the pettle to the metal" as some of less intellect would say and swerved to avoid arrows that were becoming like rain from the Vandals in the stand. I noticed there were also spears starting to be mixed in with the arrows. As we outraced the projectiles I turned to look at my passenger. She returned my look and smiled. Her smile warmed my heart and made me go all warm and melty inside.

"H-hey-y Tez-z-z." Agura stammered out.

"Hey Agura." I said slyly. Wow, I didn't know I had it in me! "Don't worry I have you now. Your safe with me." Suddenly something hit Splitwire really hard throwing Agura into the side of the car and causing me to lose control. I looked out my window and I saw Kalus.

"The subspecies is ours!" He roared and rammed me again. I could tell Agura was going light headed.

"I thought you said I w-was safe!" She almost screamed.


	6. Am I Dreaming?

**Capture of Two Kinds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5! (I wonder how much they're asking for the rights...)**

**Author's note: Please note that this is dedicated to Kgirl1! Also my next chapter will be the last if all you readers out there don't review! It's not that hard and I don't expect a lot just a keep it coming or something! Please!**

Alternate Ending 1 

Chapter 6

Tezz's POV

"Tezz, what are you doing! You have Agura! You have to get her out of there!" Vert yelled into my comm link.

"I am working on it Captain." I almost growled back at him.

"Hold on Tezz I'm coming to get Agura. Just keep your door open!" Vert kept yelling in my comm link. Suddenly I saw the Saber flying towards me and Vert got the car in the air and sailed over Splitwire. While he did that he managed to grab Agura and yank her from the passenger seat into his car. But that's not what really got me mad. What got me mad was that he had her on his lap! Vert must have seen that my door was still open.

"Tezz close your door before you invite Vandals in to join you!" Were his words through my comm link.

"Yes, Captain." I growled at our red leader. The team, with the exception of Agura and me, cheered at Vert's maneuver.

"Floor it guys!" Vert said. We all listened to his commands immediately. Of course he didn't need to tell me in the first place. It was common sense that told me to get out of there in the first place. Still I seethed at the thought of Vert having Agura all to himself in his car. No less her on his lap!

We drove back through the forest the way we came but with Zoom taking lead. Since Vert had Agura Zoom was looking for traps and making sure Vert and Agura didn't fall into them while Stanford and I provided cover fire for their rear and the Cortez brothers were hauling the Tangler.

So we got to the portal with only minor interruptions after that.

As we got to the portal I thought of how Agura would have clung to me during our ride had we not been separated. That started my daydreams about Agura and I on a date. That is until I almost ran into the Cortez brothers as we headed back to the garage.

"Tezz, are you ok? You seem a bit shaky." Sherman's voice came through the comm.

"Yeah. I'm fine just a little dizzy." I grumbled. As a pink tinge colored my cheeks sice I was caught daydreaming.

"Maybe you should get checked out by Sage?" Vert commented. That was the last thing I wanted to be doing right now. I especially didn't want to hear it from him!

" I know what to do for myself thank you Captain." I managed to keep my voice in check while talking to him. Something must have tipped one of my slightly less intelligent teammates to my untruthfulness though because they were on my statement in seconds.

"Something is wrong you should go see Sage! Don't let it go Tezz." Came from Zoom.

"If you're hurt we don't want it to get infected! Go see Sage!" Came from Sherman.

"Whatever it is I'm sure Sage can fix it or get rid of it for you." Came from Stanford.

"You can talk to Sage about anything Tezz. Even puberty. She can help you through it too." Came from Spinner. There was total silence after that remark then a unanimous "Gross" came from everyone on the team.

"My name was mentioned several times. Is there something I can do to help someone?" Sage just the person I needed to talk to now, great.

"Tezz needs to see you when we get back to the hub." Vert told Sage. "He may have been injured."

"I have already gone through puberty, Spinner. And I most certainly do not need to be checked on by Sage." I said to the blue sentient.

"Sorry Tezz but if Vert told you to get checked then you need to come in." Sage told me apologetically.

Vert's POV

I had absolutely no clue what Tezz was doing. He was fooling around, which was ok when he was alone but he had Agura with him! That made it certainly not ok!

"Tezz what are you doing! You have Agura! You have to get her out of there!" I yelled to Tezz

"I am working on it Captain." He voiced back. He sounded tense though. Then a plan formed in my brain but the execution would be hard and it would be dangerous for Agura. However if Tezz couldn't keep her safe, then I would.

"Hold on Tezz! I'm coming to get Agura! Just keep your door open!" I yelled to Tezz hoping he would listen. I floored my car towards Tezz then flipped the Saber up in the air. With my hatch and Tezz's door open I managed to grab Agura and pull her into the Saber with me.

"Vert." Agura sighed. I held my breath at her word. "I missed you all so much." It wasn't quite what I had hoped for her to say but she was on my lap in the Saber alone with me. What more could I want? She jerked me back to reality as she curled up on my lap and snuggled closer to me.

"Agura!" I gasped. But that's when I saw she was asleep. I felt foolish after that. Of course she was asleep considering what she had been through I shouldn't be surprised. She obviously felt safe so her natural instinct would be to catch up on what I'm sure was much needed rest.

Wait, she felt safe with me if she was asleep. She felt safe. With me. That thought warmed me to my core. I enjoy her warmth, presence and just being near her. Then I saw Tezz still had his door open.

"Tezz! Close the door before you invite Vandals in to join you!"

"Yes, Captain." I heard Tezz fairly growl. I could also hear the rest of the team cheer at my maneuver.

"Floor it guys!" I said to the team. They all did as commanded immediately and our vehicles raced to get to the portal and lose our Vandals.

Still having Agura on my lap was making it hard to form thoughts not about her. I was having to concentrate really hard to keep going towards the portal and steer clear of the trees that kept popping up. Since I couldn't be trusted with Agura… in my lap to look for traps I told Zoom to keep in front and spot them for me. I ordered Stanford and Tezz to provide cover fire for the oncoming Vandals and that left the Cortez brothers hauling what was left of the Tangler.

When we finally got to the portal and had lost our Vandal pals Tezz seemed to off in his own little world. Which was highly unusual for the Russian genius. I resolved to watch him the rest of the way home for signs of trouble. I watched as he almost ran into the Cortez brothers.

"Tezz, are you ok? You seem a bit shaky." Sherman said through the comm..

"Yeah. I'm fine just a little dizzy." Tezz grumbled in response. I could see him blush which wasn't a very Tezz like thing to do either.

"Maybe you should get checked out by Sage?" I said to him.

"I know what to do for myself thank you Captain." Was his quick response. His statement was followed by the rest of the team quickly voicing their opinions.

"Something is wrong you should go see Sage! Don't let it go Tezz." Zoom.

"Whatever it is I'm sure Sage can fix or get rid of it for you." Stanford.

"You can talk to Safe about anything Tezz. Even puberty. She can help you through it too." Spinner… a pause then the whole team came through as one big "Gross."

"My name was mentioned several times. Is there something I can do to help someone?" Sage asked through the comm. link.

"Tezz needs to see you when we get back to the hub." I said to Sage. "He may have been injured."

"I have already gone through puberty, Spinner. And I most certainly do not need to be checked on by Sage." Tezz almost sputtered to Sage.

"Sorry Tezz but if Vert told you to get checked then you have to come in." Sage sounded apologetic.

Agura's POV

I had just been rescued! I couldn't believe it! Then I realized it was a dream when Kalus started after me and Tezz couldn't keep him away. I resigned myself to my fate. Tezz suddenly opened Spiltwire's door leaving me open to attack. I looked at him horrified but he was just muttering to himself. Next thing I know Vert and the Saber are flipping towards us and yanking me from my seat and into the Saber with Vert!

It hurt so bad that it couldn't be a dream. But then I was safe. I felt safe in his arms with his warmth surrounding me. At that moment I didn't care if it was a dream or not I just wanted to feel comfort. But first I had to tell someone from my team.

"Vert." I breathed " I missed you all so much." With that done I suddenly felt very tired. I was worn out and I felt safe so I decided it would be okay to be knocked out for a few hours. Even though this was a dream I figured I had to take what I could get.


	7. Not Waking

**sCapture of Two Kinds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Battle Force 5 or any characters (though it is Christmas so if anybody wants to get me a great present...)**

**Author's note****: Sorry it took forever to start this chapter. Talk about a major case of writers block. Not to mention school work and reports and oh what a time I've had. Because if you've been through high school you know what it's like.**

Alternate Ending 1

Chapter 7

Agura's POV

Comfortableness was the first thing that hit me. I hadn't been comfortable in a long time. I mean like forever. So what had Kalus done now? I mean I felt warm and what I was laying on wasn't hard and it didn't smell like Vandal. So what was going on? Maybe it was time to open my eyes. But I don't want to! I mean if you had been in my shoes you wouldn't want to either. So I decided to stay like I was until I was forced to move or be otherwise engaged.

"Come on! It's not like we haven't been in there when she was asleep before Sage!" said a voice I identified as Spinner. Must be a dream Spinner. Considering I'm on Vandal and so Spinner isn't here just like I'm not actually comfortable.

"Please Spinner. I do not wish to throw you out by use of force." obviously my mind was playing a scene using my teammates as its pieces. Still if I open my eyes maybe it will be a never ending dream.

"You cannot enter. Only Vert and I should and if you need reasons then just listen to the noise you are creating. You would easily confuse Agura and possibly cause her to stay in coma longer than she will already." Aaah good old Tezz. Always sticking up for what he knows is right and not backing down to even Spinners irritating antics.

"But why is Vert allowed in then?" Spinner continued to whine.

"Because I'm your leader and Agura is my teammate who I am responsible for."

The voice I had never expected to hear again. Oh it was sweet music to my ears! But still this is only a dream. It's too bad honestly because I would love to hear Vert's voice again before I die. Maybe even tell him something. Boy I must be on my last legs to be thinking about this. But hearing Tezz was nice too I suppose. The only issue now is that I can't get their voices out of my head, both fighting for dominance. Or maybe it was dominance of my heart?

Tezz's POV

I couldn't beleive Vert was actually making me do this! Go for a checkup with Sage! Its outrageous! I would have told someone if I was not fine and besides I am not a child that needs to be told what to do anymore like Spinner. I know when I am hurt and therefore will have it checked out because I know that if I am hurt or injured to the extent that it will hinder the team then I cannot let myself continue. But to be told that I am sick is an outrage!

"Open wide please Tezz. I know you dislike this as much as I do but we all have to follow orders and it's always better to be safe than sorry." Sage was saying as she continued on with the physical evaluation as Vert had ordered

"It is not you I am so angered at Sage. I could not be angry with you seeing as you have done nothing but your duty. However Vert has continuously shown that he does not trust me to do my duty today and I cannot in good concience live with that! I cannot work in a non-trusting environment." I ranted to Sage who was kind enough to listen.

"Okay Tezz you're finished and you can go. Tell Vert I completed my exam and that nothing is wrong with you physically. And as to your plight with Vert just keep in mind that he is only trying to look out for you and the rest of the team and that he most likely feels bad because Agura was injured. And as that very real possibility is on his mind he is yrying to avoid having anyone burn out or get hurt like she has been." Sage said to me while finishing my exam.

"Thank you Sage and I will keep that in mind." I told the blue sentient. Still I do not think that Vert had just Agura or me in mind when he yanked her out of Splitwire. However again I kept my opinions to myself. My observations were my own and I would use them later as leverage against Vert.

My priority now was to make sure that Agura woke up and was healthy. Hence I was now off to see her and to make sure she was faring well and that she wasn't being disturbed. Too close to where Agura lay I heard noises that sounded a lot like shouting and yelling, the makings of a brawl. He couldn't stand by and watch as the idiots on his team stood and quite possibly caused Agura further harm.

So I may have mentioned how loud the rest of my team was being to Sage and hence why they were now being kicked out. It was what I considered right, but I was not the least bit happy I couldn't get rid of Vert. After all if she was to see me when waking up I would again be in the running however I couldn't let Vert beat me to it if I was to even have any attempts at Agura's heart. All these thoughts were making me nervous and that just wouldn't do. So I went to see Agura and calm my nerves after all I, Tezz, was never nervous. I couldn't be I am a Russian genius, one of the smartest if not the smartest person alive.

I came to find Spinner argueing with Sage about not being allowed in with Agura. "You cannot enter. Only Vert and I should and if you need reasons then just listen to the noise you are creating. You would easily confuse Agura and possibly cause her to stay in coma longer than she will already."I said to Spinner as I brushed by him to go see her.

Then what I imagined happened. Vert appeared behind me and was coming to see Agura too. Fortunately he enforced what I had told Spinner which made me only slightly less hostile towards him than I originally had been.

Vert's POV

We had he. I kept repeating that to myself. I couldn't help it. I had wished for so long to have her here with me and now we had finally succeeded in our ultimate goal. I was so happy! I couldn't believe that she was here after so long! That's why I was going to see her again to make sure I wasn't dreaming and that we had indeed gotten my love back. Granted she wasn't mine yet, but that doesn't mean I had to stop dreaming. That's when I came around the corner to hear fighting about who was to enter Agura's room. I had heard Sage and Tezz were limiting who was allowed ot enter Agura's room for her health but they couldn't keep me out seeing as I was their leader.

"Because I'm your leader and Agura is my teammate who I am responsible for." I said as I rounded the corner and said as Tezz diappeared into the secluded room and shut the door behind him.

"How is she doing Sage?" I asked the blue sentient while we watched Spinner retreat.

"Vert, you may not want to hear this but she's not doing well. She lost alot of blood and she doesn't seem to want to wake up. I really don't know why but she isn't in coma she just won't wake up. It may be that she's waiting for something or someone but I just don't know. I'm sorry Vert."


	8. Which Path?

**Capture of Two Kinds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Battle Force 5 or any characters (****I mean wouldn't a bunch of the writers on FanFiction make better scene writers than they are? I mean we have fresh ideas!)**

**Author's note****: It would be really nice if you guys who read this and like it tell me what you liked and maybe give me some ideas for how you want it to end and reveiws don't hurt either.**

Alternate Ending 1

Chapter 8

Vert's POV

That really froze me this time. I couldn't beleive that there was a chance that I would never get to see her smile and feel it light up the room with a warm glow. Or feel her arms around me in a tight embrace. That I may never be on the receiving end of her warm smiles or see the light mirth in her mocha eyes when some of the guys fought and she joined in and won. I just couldn't make it all process.

I couldn't beleive that she didn't want to come back to our world. To me. To the team. Why wouldn't she want to come back? I watched her from behind the glass and she twitched and sometimes would open her eyes and look around wildly or it would seem like she was still fighting. I figured maybe she was having dreams about fighting Kalus. Or maybe even some other horror they put her though while she was there. But now it was almost like she was back on Vandal, like she had never even left... ooohhh.

"Sage, you said she may be waiting for somone to come see her or even waiting for a specific event to take place before she comes back right?" I asked hopeing that my hunch was correct. Because if it was there was still the chance that I could wake her up from her never ending dreams.

"I did. And to be more specific there may be something that would act like a trigger that would cause her to awaken from her current state. And yes that could be a person or an event though I'm not sure how she would know about the event unless it happened around her and she is indeed partially aware of her surroundings." Sage said with a thoughtful air.

"So any idea what it would be Sage?" I asked as I gazed upon the object of our conversation that was currently lying in a hospital bed being tended to by Tezz.

"It is most likely something that she has been wishing for for awhile or something that will happen naturally. But other than that I have no idea Vert. I am again sorry I cannot be of anymore help." Sage said as she started to enter the same door Tezz had gone in earlier. I watched as they tended to her and tried to wake her up as best they could without disturbing her too much. It looked difficult.

But now I had an idea and if I was right I only had to get Tezz and Sage to approve it before I put it into action. It was simple. Assuming that what Agura was missing was a somone then I just had to find the right someone. If what I hoped was true then she would give me some hint as to who it was but if nothing else I could always go through it blind so to speak.

Tezz's POV

I watched Agura toss and turn and couldn't help feeling... helpless! I was supposed to be a genius and I couldn't even bring her out of whatever she was dealing with. Granted, I am not a major in the medical feild. But I made Agura a promise I would rescue her and keep her safe. True, I rescued her but now it seemed like Kalus had her back in his grip in her dreams. I had to do something to fix it.

I decided to talk to Sage. It seemed like the best course of action seeing as she may know of a way to wake Agura up. And even if it does injure my pride. I need to save Agura! Not only is she my love but I made her a promise and I Tezz Volitov do not go back on my promise. As a gentleman and a scientist as well.

That's when I saw Vert talking to Sage. He looked sad and lost. Suddenly he seemed to brighten up. I thought it was odd at the time but put it out of my mind as I walked into Agura's room. I have to concentrate. I need to save Agura. So I have to put it out of my mind. I did. It was easy to fill my thoughts with Agura's beautiful face laughing and smiling. I couldn't fail at this task. It just isn't conceivable.

Agura's POV

Why do I still feel like I'm being taken care of? My brain won't let me out of that feeling and I don't want to wake back up to the Vandal war camp. Besides the last time I was taken care of was when my mother was pushing me to be the proper princess. After she finally got the message that I wasn't going to follow all those rules and regulations she gave up and essentially let me go wild.

So why would I feel taken care of now? The only people that would take care of me are my teammates, and even then it's a stretch. But, I did have that dream about them all rescuing me. Tezz and Vert. Compared to some of the other things I remember that particular memory seems rather sharp. Almost as if it had really happened.

NO! NO! NO! NO!

It never happened! I can't start to believe that! I know I'd be crushed if it weren't true! I have to stop hoping they'll come get me. They aren't coming. They probably even found another team member to replace me. The only way I'll be found is if Spinner or Sherman bring my bones home as one of their "souvenirs."

So maybe I should embrace death's hand. Here and now? Or should I face Kalus one more time and try to take him with me? No, the chances of me killing him are far more than remote. Maybe I'll wake up just to wipe the smirk off his hairy snout. Yes, I like the latter. For I am Agura Ibaden second lieutenant in Battle Force 5 and a warrior princess. When have I ever taken the easy path?


	9. Final Storybook Ending?

**Capture Of Two Kinds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Battle Force 5. (As much as I may still want to.)**

Agura's POV

Finally having decided to open my eyes I struggled to make my muscles work. I managed to open my eyes and saw white. For a second I thought I lost my eyesight. Then I realized that it was just the walls that were in my prison. I opened my eyes but when I did there was a massive amount of beeping that started. I figured I only had seconds left so I made my vocal muscles work.

"Kallas! You're mine!" I tried to get up to face him and probably Hatch but before I could a Vert look alike came in a tried to restrain me. Another look alike, this one as a Tezz, came around to help the first.

"We have to restrain her! She's going to hurt herself!" The Tezz look alike said to the Vert one. While a Sage look alike came in.

"Restrain her!" The Sage look alike said.

"I think I know what to do!" The Vert look alike said. Next thing I knew I felt something soft and warm on my lips.

"What are you doing!" The Tezz look alike yelled.

"Calm down please Tezz! It appears to be calming her down." The Sage look alike said. To be honest this hallucination was great. Hatch had really outdone himself this time. It felt so real and just how she had always imagined only better it felt real. He tasted like vanilla and something that was distinctly Vert.

"Thank you Vert she is sufficiently calm." The Sage look alike said. That's when they must have realized that my eyes were still open.

"She's awake!" Vert look alike said. But I wasn't sure that he really was a look alike anymore.

"Thank you captain obvious." The Tezz look alike said. But the question was were they really look alikes. I wasn't so sure anymore. "Sage he needs to leave so we can keep her healthy."

"No Tezz. Clearly Agura feels better with Vert near by so I will set up a room right next to hers for him. As long as he is willing to stay by her." The Sage look alike said as she appeared to be checking my vitals.

"Agura you're home. You're in the hub." Vert said to me softly. But what really caught my attention was that he was holding my hand and it felt like Vert. He smelled like Vert. Fresh and clean with a certain male musky scent that no one would be able to replicate.

"So I'm really home?" I asked. I wanted to believe it was real so badly but I just couldn't know until he told me so.

"Yes, sweet Agura. You're home. Here with me you're home." All of a sudden I didn't really care if he was a look alike or not. He was Vert and he very obviously loved me. That meant that I didn't have to beat Kallus or any of his vandal minions. It also meant I was safe.

Tezz's POV

She was yelling and screaming Kallas' name and calling a challenge to him. Like she was going to fight him. So she was still stuck in whatever world she was in when we found her. Then Vert said he knew what to do.

I still couldn't believe he kissed her right in front of me! Not to mention when she couldn't throw him off! I just couldn't believe it! The fact that he would stoop that low just astounded me beyond compare.

"Sage, he needs to leave so we can keep her healthy." I tried because I wanted him out so that she would focus on me. Then from there I could easily win her over.

"No Tezz. Clearly Agura feels better with Vert near by so I will set up a room right next to hers for him. As long as he is willing to stay by her." Sage said as she checked Agura's vitals.

"Agura you're home. You're in the hub." Vert was talking to her while holding her hand. It was making me sick. She was looking at him with her big brown eyes and was completely buying into him.

"So I'm really home?" Agura asked Vert.

"Yes, sweet Agura. You're home. Here with me you're home." I could have thrown up from the way they were looking at each other. I just couldn't believe that she would choose him over me! It's inconceivable!

"Come Tezz we must leave." Sage said to me and led me off and out of the room. She was leaving the two of them alone! Everything that I had counted on was abandoning me. What was the world coming to.

Vert's POV

I had her in my arms! I had Agura in my arms! I could barely think let alone say something smooth. Then again looking at Tezz I thought of plenty of words. None of them were to say to Agura and none of them were necessarily something to say out loud either but they were words and that was a plus.

"Agura you're home. You're in the hub." I said to her. I could have kissed her when she looked at e with her big brown eyes that just mad me melt.

"So I'm really home?" She asked me in the cutest voice I'd ever heard her use.

"Yes, sweet Agura. You're home. Here with me you're home." I just spoke what I had been thinking for a very long time. It wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be. I always imagined confessing how I felt to Agura as being hard and almost impossible. But it was actually rather simple. Then I had the urge to kiss her so I did. She seemed to perk up rather quickly.

"Come Tezz we must leave." Sage said as she led Tezz off and out of the room to leave Agura and I alone.

"So you're real?" Agura asked me.

"Of course I'm real. I have no idea what Hatch has done to you but you're safe. We'll figure out whatever is wrong with you and we'll fix it. And Sherman and I will fix the Tangler so you can get back to the fight as soon as possible." I said to her hoping that she'd see that as something to look forward to.

"So I'm really at home. They can't get me back?" She asked again. This time I could tell it was a life or death answer and if I failed to convince her then she would not come back.

We just sat together for most of the night. She would ask if she was home and if I really loved her and I would affirm it. It never really got old. I enjoyed telling her just how much I loved her and she enjoyed hearing it. I also understood how much she needed that after what she had been through.

"Do you want to talk about what you went through when you were captured?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know or if I was too scared to know.

"If you're ready to listen then I'm ready to speak Vert." So I nodded my confirmation that I was ready to listen. "When I drove through the portal I thought you guys were right behind me. When I couldn't get you on the comm link I wasn't overly afraid. Until I looked around and didn't see you anywhere. Even then I thought I could handle it on my own and besides the portal had already closed. I was close on the vandals tail but going unnoticed when sharkboy smelled me. The wind had changed direction and carried my scent right to them."

"From there I got captured and then they tortured me for information on the hub your fighting styles and other things. They did experiments on me and ways to inflict maximum amount of pain. Several times I thought I was going to die but they always healed me and kept me going. It was hard not to say anything about you guys but I kept my mouth shut. Then when you all came to rescue me I had given up all hope and so I was trying to avoid more pain by coming to hope again. When you were real it was just so hard to believe. And everything felt like a dream and Vert?" Agura asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." And that statement was all it took for me to realize I loved her too and so I kissed her again. This time with more passion and I tried to convey just how I felt.

"I love you too." And that would conclude our happily ever after if it weren't for our teammates. It was a rough and rocky road but that's how we got to be dating for a year now. And ya know what I still love her just as much as I did then maybe even a whole lot more!

_**THE END**_

**A/N-This is just one of the alternate endings. I didn't get to put nearly as much of the guys in here as I would have liked so look forward to more pushing and guys being guys in alternate ending 2! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
